Only Him
by MeinSonnenschein
Summary: Quando você esta triste, é por ele. Quando esta feliz, é por ele, e quando se enraivece, é por ele. Você ainda não percebeu, Naruto, mas você esta completamente apaixonado pelo Sasuke. Sakura POV, SasuNaru.


**Considerações**: Passa-se antes de Sasuke matar Itachi e começar toda a enrolação já conhecida. Naruto não me pertence, pois se pertencesse, Itachi estaria vivo e Naruto não iria levantar da cama nem para comer, cof.

-------OoOoOoO---------

_E eu era a única idiota que ainda não havia percebido..._

- Hey, Naruto-kun, porque esta tão feliz? - Kakashi-sensei, deitado em sua cama do hospital, olhava atentamente para o loiro a sua frente, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Nós estamos indo atras do Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei! E eu sei que, dessa vez, vou trazê-lo de volta! - Empolgado, como sempre foi, Naruto tinha um olhar confiante e um punho erguido a frente da face.

- Geez, você e mesmo um idiota, Naruto! - Me apressei e dei um soco em sua cabeça. Ele realmente é irritante. - Não sabemos nem se vamos _ver_ o Sasuke-kun, não esteja tão confiante!

- Hehe, Sakura-chan! Por acaso não acredita que vou conseguir trazê-lo, êh? - Ele continuava com aquele sorriso no rosto. Aquele maldito sorriso que ele só exibia por causa do Sasuke. Totalmente irritante.

-------OoOoOoO---------

_E, mesmo depois de ter caído a ficha, quis ignorar._

Entravamos na sala da Godaime eu, Naruto, Yamato e Sai. Relatamos todo o ocorrido. A suposta traição de Sai, o encontro já esperado com Orochimaru, a luta, e finalmente o encontro com Sasuke. Impressão minha, ou o sorriso de Naruto não estava mais lá? Fomos ate Kakashi-sensei, que também já sabia do ocorrido, e olhava preocupado para Naruto.

- Passaram perto, não e? - Kakashi sorriu, olhando para Naruto.

- Kakashi-sensei.. acha que o Sasuke vai voltar?

Doía ver Naruto assim. Sempre fora tão... determinado, cheio de vida. E aqui estava ele, com uma aparência de quem acaba de perder um amigo, com o olhar mais apagado que já vi em seu rosto desde a partida de Sasuke. E ai estava ele, novamente, demonstrando emoções únicas, _apenas_ para o Sasuke.

-------OoOoOoO---------

_Ignorei por mais algum tempo. Mas já estava ficando insuportável, irritante... _

Olhava para os olhos de Naruto. Após um dia de treinamento, ele exibia seu sorriso confiante. E dentro daquele mar azul, eu via o rosto de Sasuke. Balancei a cabeça, talvez fosse pura imaginação minha...

- Hey Naruto, qual o motivo de tanta determinação no treinamento?

- Sakura-chan! Se eu concluir esse treinamento... se eu conseguir, o Sasuke..!

Soltei uma bufada de raiva e virei as costas. Não era imaginação, Sasuke _realmente_ dominava a mente de Naruto. Dói admitir, mas... o que Naruto sente pelo Sasuke, não é pura amizade. E parece que, mais uma vez, fui deixada de fora da vida deles. Odeio a mim mesma por ter perdido ambos de uma maneira tão infantil. Mas... não ha nada que eu possa fazer. Naruto tem Sasuke como centro da sua vida desde os 12 anos de idade, e eu só percebi isso agora! E quando será que esse idiota vai perceber?

-------OoOoOoO---------

_Até que eu simplesmente não pude aguentar a falta de tato dele._

- Naruto, o que você esta fazendo? - Me aproximei como quem não quer nada, mesmo já imaginando a resposta.

- He, Sakura-chan, estou treinando mais! Com o treinamento que o Kakashi-sensei e o Asuma-sensei me deram, eu me sinto mais poderoso, mas ainda assim, sei que não é o bastante para fazer o Sasuke voltar, então eu 'to treinando mais! - Ele mantinha um sorriso inocente no rosto. Ah, Naruto, você não percebe...

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... Sasuke na hora de dormir e na hora de acordar. Sasuke na hora de comer e Sasuke na hora de treinar. Sasuke na hora do banho, na hora da diversão, é Sasuke pra tudo. Quando você vai se tocar, Naruto?! - Disse isso em um tom de voz desesperado, o que o fez arregalar os olhos em tremor.

- O.. o que eu fiz, Sakura-chan?

- Você não percebeu, Naruto, e isso já esta mais do que na cara! Sua vida gira em torno do Sasuke!

- E-eu.. - Coloquei a mão em frente a boca dele, pedindo silencio.

- Agora você vai me ouvir, Naruto. Você vive em função do Sasuke! Quando você esta triste, é por ele não estar perto . Quando esta feliz, é por achar alguma pista sobre ele, e quando se enraivece, é por não ter conseguido o trazer de volta. Você ainda não percebeu, Naruto, mas você esta completamente apaixonado pelo Sasuke.

Soltei um ultimo suspiro, saindo dali o mais rápido que pude. Pude ver o rosto assustado de Naruto, como se entrasse em choque pelo que eu disse. Comecei a chorar. Doía me ver que a pessoa que eu aprendi a amar estava apaixonado por outro, e que eu o perdi por pura infantilidade! Mas a realidade é essa, e.. acho que é a melhor maneira de deixar as coisas acontecerem.

/SakuraPov

Naruto ainda estava parado, em meio a clareira que treinava. Muita informação ao mesmo tempo. Talvez Sakura estivesse certa, talvez não. Iria descobrir, mas antes de qualquer coisa, sabia que precisava de Sasuke ao seu lado para continuar.

===== x =====

Fic escrita em 20 minutos, em um notebook todo em japonês e sem acentuação. Fui arrumando os erros na base do ctrl+c e ctrl+v, e foi o máximo que pude fazer. Pensei na frase que deu origem a essa fic enquanto assistia um episódio de Naruto, onde Kakashi olha para os olhos do Naruto e vê lá a imagem de Sasuke reflectida. Espero que tenham gostado, perdão pelos erros de português, e, favor deixar uma Review. Não cai a mão e talvez me de inspiração para novas historias, hn.


End file.
